


The Anniversary

by Floraline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft relives their relationship on the night of their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of late-night fic-reading.  
> First Mystrade, so if I got the characters a litte wrong, I'm sorry!!

Mycroft walked in through the front door of their flat. _their_ flat. No, he was still not used to that name.

They had bought it three months into their relationship, and now, almost nine months later, he still wasn't used to it. To the _homliness_ of it.

Not that he would admit this to the DI, but he'd never really lived in a place that felt like... Well, like home. Somewhere warm, safe, and **his**. Sure, he'd had various flats, but as hewas hardly ever there due to his random schedule, he had never made time to make his homes... Habitable.

But Gregory had changed that.

From the first moment he layed eyes on Gregory Lestrade, he knew that he would be different. It took him about 3 years to realize why this was - That he loved him. Of course, like all the Holmes boys, he kept his emotions in tight check, not needing anyone. Not thinking that he needed anyone.

It had taken the government official another 2 years to muster up the courage to ask Gregory on a date. He was too scared that the first time he had ever given anyone his heart, that they would crush it.

This was why Sherlock was a virgin. Well, before John, that is.

Sure, Mycroft wasn't a virgin, but it had never meant anything. How he felt with Gregory though, that was new. He felt invincible, but also so fragile - It was like he was a piece of bullet-proof glass but knowing that someone had the perfect diamond and could use it to break him.

He had known Gregory was BiSexual before he had shaken his hand. And so had Gregory, but he was in the closet.

Mycroft soon changed that, though.

He had taken Gregory to a local pub for their first date. He knew that he wouldn't appreciate a fancy dinner, but he relished the look of surprise on Greogory's face when he picked him up in a t-shirt and jeans.

They had had a lovely night, but it had taken two more dates before they got any further than a good-night kiss. This was down to nervousness on Gregory's part, and the fact that Mycroft didn't want to push him into doing anything before he knew what he wanted.

Gregory had initiated that night, surprising Mycroft with his care. He had never been on the recieving end, and he realized quite quickly that while he may be the dominant in day-to-day life, Gregory would definitely dominate in the bedroom.

Not that Mycroft didn't take charge every once in a while, though.

And today was one of those times.

He walked through the hall, depositing his coat and scarf on the hangers, before walking through their kitchen to the living room, to find his dear DI sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who.

What an infuriating show that was. A time-lord travelled round in a T.A.R.D.I.S., finding companions and then leaving them.

What a gentleman.

He also didn't understand the concept. But it was Gregory's favorite show, so he didn't argue as he sat with him on the couch, leaning onto Gregory's shoulder, finally relaxing.

He had had a stressful day today, what with the Koreans starting to get aggressive again. He had spent the last 12 hours in a conference, trying ti sort out the mess they'd made.

But he didn't regret a second of it, knowing that he had Gregory. He was safe, protected; and most importantly, loved.

Doctor Who, as it turns out, was just finishing. With a sigh, Gregory leaned over and turned off the tv. He leaned back against the couch, and Mycroft took this opportunity to turn around, placing a kiss onto his lover's lips.

Gregory smiled under him, savouring this moment before it got passionate and heated. They stayed like this for a while, but then Mycroft needed more. He licked Gregory's lips, silently asking for entrance.

Gregory did not disappoint.

Gradually, their kiss became more and more heated. Mycroft pulled away, hearing Gregory's failed attempt at hiding a moan at the loss of contact.

Slowly, he got up, and pulling Gregory with him, walked towards their bedroom.

 

Tonight, of this he was sure, would be a very special night.

**Author's Note:**

> So then.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> On my phone so loads of mistakes but I'll correct them tomorrow.  
> Apart from that, yeah, good!!  
> Ciao!


End file.
